


Hasta mañana

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: mision-insana, Español | Spanish, Gen, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-25
Updated: 2011-02-25
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Parecía que no tenía ninguna opción aparte de esperar.





	Hasta mañana

—¡No! ¡No, no, no! ¡Y dije que no! ¡Tenemos que volver hoy!

Kintarou juraba que la señorita frente a él no lo estaba escuchando, de lo contrario le estaría dando más opciones en lugar de repetirle lo mismo una y otra vez.

—Lo lamentamos, pero no hay ningún otro vuelo hoy —dijo una vez más, con su eterna expresión robótica—. Si desea el primer vuelo de mañana, el de las siete de la mañana, todavía tiene asientos...

—Pero... —insistió Kintarou, mas la mujer continuó como si nada.

—El siguiente es a las ocho y media de la mañana. El del medio día ya está ocupado en su totalidad, pero si alguna reserva es cancelada...

—Dos asientos, a las siete —la interrumpió Echizen, lo cual fue seguido de un agradecimiento y otras palabras a las que Kintarou no puso atención.

—¡Koshimae! —reclamó, jalando el brazo de Echizen cuando éste se disponía a pagar por los tiquetes—. ¡Tiene que haber una forma! Como tomar dos vuelos o...

—O llegar mañana.

Las palabras de Echizen parecían un eco de las de la señorita y lograron callar a Kintarou, al menos por unos segundos.

Si incluso él lo decía Kintarou estaba dispuesto a creer que esa era la única opción, pero luego de haber salido de su hotel, arrastrando a Echizen consigo porque ya no tenían ninguna razón para estar ahí, no quería tener que esperar hasta el otro día para regresar.

El torneo ya había finalizado, al fin de cuentas, y aunque tenía sentido quedarse a ver la final a la que no habían logrado llegar, no tenía sentido pasar un sólo día más allí, por una sola razón.

—Pero Sakuno-chan está esperándonos —dijo Kintarou. Echizen reaccionó de inmediato, observándolo en silencio por un largo momento, como si entendiese su punto.

—Hasta mañana —señaló Echizen, acomodando su maleta en su espalda y saliendo de la fila, ya con los tiquetes en mano.

Kintarou suspiró sonoramente, rindiéndose ante la realidad, y lo siguió con sus hombros caídos. Porque aunque sólo sería una noche más, sabía bien que la espera para poder volver a casa, junto a Sakuno, se sentiría como una eternidad.


End file.
